Guapo
Guapo is a bull and a main character in Ferdinand. He is voiced by Peyton Manning as an adult and Jet Jurgensmeyer as a calf. Biography Early Life Guapo was born, raised, and grew up in a ranch called Casa del Toro owned by Moreno that trains bulls to become fighters in the arena along with other calves: Ferdinand, Valiente, and Bones. Guapo spent more time butting heads with the others while Ferdinand preferred to sniff flowers instead; given his pacifism, an action which earned him a mockery from everyone; especially, Valiente. When the truck, which Valiente refers to as the "Winner's Truck", arrives at the ranch, Guapo and the others seem excited since it means that the matador is going to pick a bull for the fight today; namely, one of their fathers in that case. As Valiente boasts about being a future fighting champion to the others, Guapo objects while stating about being selected as soon as he grows up and showing off his "victory smile" he's already working on. Then, Valiente tricks Guapo into thinking that the matador is here, thus, provoking him into nearly puking when it comes to having anxiety, only to be kindly reassured by Ferdinand that there is no matador. Then, Guapo is told by Bones that he's the one who is going to get selected since he is considered the fastest of all bulls as he shows off his speed to everyone; much to Valiente's annoyance. After Ferdinand tries to help Bones up and Valiente pushes Ferdinand to a fight while threatening to smash his flower, Guapo and Bones try in vain to encourage the two calves to fight but Ferdinand simply refuses and instead allows Valiente to hurt him as long as he leaves the flower alone; much to other calves' confusion including Valiente. Later, when the adult bulls, namely, their fathers come out of the pen to try out for the matador, Guapo and the others come in to watch from behind a fence as they wish their dads good luck and cheer for them while watching them fight during the trial. At one point, Guapo actually pukes during the trial. After the trial is over and Ferdinand's father has been picked by the matador to fight, Guapo and Bones head back to the pen while Valiente tries to comfort and encourage his own father for his loss during the trial but to no avail and Ferdinand bids his father good-bye. At Casa del Toro Two years after Ferdinand ran away from Casa del Toro to Seville by train on the night he discovered that his father never returned from his fight as promised since he feared of suffering the same fate later on as well and was found and raised by a farmer/florist named Juan and his daughter, Nina on their farm, Ferdinand finds himself unfortunately sent back to Casa del Toro after a misunderstanding involving a bumblebee back at the village during the flower festival where he discovers that some of the bulls he knew from calfhood including Guapo have all grown up along with two new bulls: Angus and Maquina with a "calming goat" named Lupe to keep them "company". Just as Lupe is about to introduce Ferdinand as the "new bull" she is going to "train" to be a "fighter" despite his pacifism and reluctance, Bones is the first one to recognize him. Then, Guapo becomes shocked and surprised by Ferdinand's enormity while asking: "My gosh! What have they been feeding you?" After Ferdinand recognizes him, Guapo confirms his identity but then starts acting a bit tough and rough towards him though probably just to hide the fact that he is actually intimidated by Ferdinand's unexpected growth spurt. Then, Guapo is present as all the other bulls including Valiente express their own views and dislikes of Ferdinand. El Primero's Arrival In the morning, after overhearing the ranch hands announcing and preparing everything for the arrival of a famous bullfighter named El Primero, Guapo and the other bulls including Ferdinand are awoken and informed about El Primero's arrival by Lupe. Guapo and the bulls approach to witness his arrival while Lupe explains to a reluctant Ferdinand that El Primero is the greatest bullfighter in all of Spain. As Guapo tries to keep his calm, Valiente proceeds to carelessly mess with him as usual until Bones arrives to kindly reassure him so as not to "let that jerk get in his head." Once El Primero arrives at Casa del Toro and when they learn that he has come to select a bull for his final fight, Guapo and the other bulls are excited but dismayed when they see that Lupe thinks this is her chance to train and make a fighter out of Ferdinand as his coach. The Trial for El Primero Guapo and the others are seen getting ready to show off their fighting skills and training for El Primero in the ring with a reluctant Ferdinand joining along. Before the trial, Guapo shouts: "Let’s go out there and give it a hundred and ten percent!", only to end up puking again while inadvertently using Lupe's bucket as an option; much to the latter's disgust. During the trial, Guapo can be seen fighting Valiente for a while. Later, when Valiente challenges Ferdinand to a fight, Guapo knocks him down momentarily until Valiente starts messing with his head again by sarcastically telling him to show El Primero that he's got what it takes to be a fighter after regaining consciousness. However, the moment Guapo focuses his attention on El Primero, glaring at him so menacingly, he begins to get so nervous until he collapses and finally, faints after that. When Ferdinand tries to help him up, this causes the rest of the bulls to foul up, therefore, causing an embarrassment to them and unimpressing El Primero, who decides to leave until Moreno asks him to reconsider, which he does for the next two days before his final fight in Madrid. Later, Guapo is seen boarding a truck, assuming he has been picked by El Primero as he boasts about his "success" back at the trial to the others as they watch him leave until the truck is revealed to be a meat truck that transports bulls to the chop house nearby if they fail to impress the matador and are considered "soft"; a fact which Guapo remains oblivious to for now. Escape from Casa del Toro Two days later, after Valiente has been sent to the chop house after losing his right horn in a fight he foolishly started against Ferdinand when he refused to listen to him about the truth behind the bullfights he discovered as of tonight while trying to escape with Lupe and the hedgehogs: Una,Dos, and Cuatro, which later got Ferdinand selected by El Primero, and after Ferdinand fails to convince him to come with them to his home in Seville, Guapo can be heard panicking, which proves that Guapo is still alive even after two days of absence, so, Ferdinand decides to save him instead. When Ferdinand finds Guapo, Guapo is actually overjoyed to see him and states that he did not get selected by El Primero, a fact which Ferdinand acknowledges and points out is a good thing. When Ferdinand tries to help him down, he accidentally triggers the security alarm, which activates the machinery. Ferdinand tries in vain to save Guapo from being crushed to death but to no avail until suddenly, Valiente surprisingly shows up saves him just in time. At first, Guapo seems surprised and somewhat shocked at Valiente's condition but when he annoyingly asks what's the problem, Guapo simply replies that there is no problem and that he looks great. Then, after all three bulls have been dragged through the mechanism while avoiding some deadly machinery, they finally get themselves iced in the freezer and then sent down and out of the factory and the ice as they roll back down in a cart to and break through the horses: Hans, Klaus, and Greta's pen (whom were being held inside by the other bulls, Lupe, and the hedgehogs at the time so as not to alert the humans while Ferdinand went to save Valiente (and Guapo)). However, the noise they make alerts the humans so, they decide to hijack the "Winner's Truck" and escape as quickly as possible but not before Guapo is given a warm "welcome back" by the others except for Valiente, who solemnly admits he deserves it; given his past behavior and actions. The hedgehogs take command of the truck transporting the bulls and Lupe and drive further away from Casa del Toro after the humans have been alerted. On the way, they stop the truck to avoid hitting a Bunny, the same one which Ferdinand narrowly avoided hitting earlier during the day back when stopping Angus, who couldn't see well back then, from hitting him too as he was trying to hit a barrel during training and which Ferdinand brings on board as well, and then, continue to drive on with Moreno and his men in pursuit in his car. During the chase, the hedgehogs accidentally turn left after misunderstanding Lupe's sense of direction until they including Ferdinand and Lupe notice a low bridge on their way and duck to avoid collision while screaming, which somehow destroys the top of the cart carrying the bulls and the Bunny now perching on Maquina's head; making it a close shave for them. At one point, during the wrong turn, when Bones points out he is going to puke, Guapo tells him: "Yeah, been there, buddy." When Moreno and his men get closer and after Una manages to subdue them momentarily, which ends with Una being rescued by Valiente, the humans crash into a haystack pile in a field as Guapo and the company drive further away towards Madrid. Escaping to the train station in Madrid The gang are stuck in a heavy traffic jam in Madrid until they notice Moreno and his men having caught up to them and decide to go on hoof to the train station that will take them to Ferdinand's home where he grew up in Seville with the hedgehogs riding on Ferdinand while the Bunny rides on Maquina. During the chase, Guapo is seen showing off his fighting skills against a phony matador (a guy in a matador cutout mistaken by the bulls as a real one) and hilariously posing for the latter's son taking pictures of him. Later, Guapo can be seen enjoying some churros with his friends while riding a bus to the train station. At the station, after the hedgehogs watch on the board for which track to take, Guapo and the others follow them. Unfortunately, they are spotted by Moreno and his men and their passage is somewhat blocked. The train heading for Seville is leaving so, Guapo and the others hurry to catch up with it. While the bulls push a cart to connect it to the train, the hedgehogs climb aboard to help with the connection and Lupe gets the train switch. When Ferdinand sacrifices himself to save his friends and Lupe stays behind as well, Guapo and the others are saddened as they watch him get captured by Moreno and his men to be taken to the arena in El Primero's final fight while riding further away. Living on Juan's farm Later, after the fight is over, Ferdinand's life has been spared; given his gentle nature, which deeply touched Lupe and the crowd during the fight, and El Primero retires with dignity, as Lupe watches Ferdinand get reunited with Nina, who embraces him as the crowd throws carnations to the ring to praise him, Guapo and the others including the Bunny and the hedgehogs arrive, thinking they are too late to save Ferdinand, but instead witness Ferdinand making history as the first bull to ever make it out of a bullfight alive by being himself. Impressed, Guapo and the others sit to praise him for his efforts. Then, they are taken with Ferdinand back to his home on Nina and her father, Juan's farm, where Ferdinand was raised and grew up all his life, by Moreno. After Lupe becomes the first to be welcomed on the farm and loved by Nina, Ferdinand, Guapo, and the other bulls along with Lupe watch the sunset over Ronda from a field of flowers on top of a hill next to Ferdinand's favorite tree. Physical Appearance Guapo is a large-set bull, albeit smaller than Valiente with black fur and a maroon underbelly. He has cream horns and a squarish jaw. The fur on his head is shaped towards the front, like a military buzz cut swoosh. Personality Despite being rambunctious, determined, and confident, Guapo can also get extremely nervous during big events to the point where he gets very nauseous or even passes out. Relationships His father Ferdinand Since they were calves, though Guapo wasn't on very good terms with Ferdinand, he never displayed any act of bullying as much as Valiente did. Years later, when Ferdinand returned to Casa del Toro since the time he ran away when he was young, Guapo started acting a bit tough and rough towards him though probably just to hide the fact that he was actually intimidated by Ferdinand's unexpected growth spurt. Days after being sent to the chop house due to failing to impress El Primero at the trial, Guapo was actually glad to see Ferdinand having come to his rescue after failing to rescue and talk sense into Valiente, who became the latest victim sent there due to losing his right horn in a fight he foolishly started against Ferdinand, which later got Ferdinand selected by El Primero. When Ferdinand was captured by Moreno and his men after a prolonged chase throughout the city of Madrid and taken to the arena in El Primero's final fight, Guapo and the others showed a great deal of courage and loyalty when they chose to come back for him rather than to continue with their escape to Seville, only to find him alive, reunited with his owner, Nina, and hailed as a hero. In the end, Guapo and the others sat down in order to praise him for his efforts then later taken to live with him on Nina's father, Juan's farm in Seville where Ferdinand grew up. Therefore, implying that relationship proved to be a greater means of friendship in the end as well. Bones Since they were calves, Guapo and Bones were very good friends. Years later, they also acted as sparring partners (though Guapo was a lot less rough on Bones than Valiente) when Guapo began to get nervous about trying to impress El Primero, Bones tried to help reassure him. When Guapo was taken to the chop house, Bones became sad. However when Ferdinand brought him and Valiente back from the chop house, Guapo and Bones were happy to see each other again. Valiente Quotes Trivia *Guapo in Spanish means "handsome", which is ironic given that Guapo was slightly narcissistic. **He wore the fur on top of his head in a stereotypical military swoosh and since he was a calf, he claimed is was perfecting his "victory smile". *Guapo's military-like motivational quote "Let’s go out there and give it a hundred and ten percent!" is most likely a reference to NFL legend Peyton Manning, who voiced Guapo. *Guapo was Peyton Manning‘s first voice role in a movie. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Bulls Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Hispanic characters Category:Pets